A Sweet Tooth for Some M&Ms
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: Two twins and an infinite number of adventures. Recommendations are accepted. Drabble #5: "Laryngitis".
1. Appendicitis

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

"Geez, Maddie. You've been asleep all morning." Mason stormed through his twin's disgustingly pink bedroom to separate the curtains from each other to reveal the bright morning sunlight. However, the sheets covering her head made it difficult for her to see anything.

It took a moment for Mason to realize that Madison wasn't getting out of bed, so he walked towards her bed and took the covers off her head. "Come on, it's ten. Time for breakfast."

A pained groan came from between her lips. "Go away." She muttered.

Mason's eyebrows furrowed at the current state of her sister. This wasn't normal. She usually had the same amount of energy he had on a daily basis; but now, she's cooped up in bed with an uncomfortable facial expression.

Actually, it had been that way for about a day and a half already. Mason's theory of identifying thoughts and ideas coming from her twin's brain clearly failed, for he didn't have the slightest idea on what's going on. She didn't look contagious or anything, so she couldn't have been sick.

"Pancakes have been out for about an hour already." Mason told her, but the most she did at that point was shift a bit on her side and shut her eyes even tighter than before. Mason didn't know what to do; he just shrugged. "Well, do you want me to heat it up for you, or…?"

"Go away." This time, she sounded as if she was about to cry. Mason grew concerned.

"Okay, sis. This isn't funny." Mason replied with some worry in his tone as he sat on the edge of her bed and observed her tiny body. God, she looked fragile. And the way she curled herself under the sheets didn't look like a satisfactory way to sleep. The last time he checked on her, she had been in that same position, only her legs weren't so close to her chest.

Mason was this close to rubbing her shoulder when his mother knocked softly on Madison's bedroom door. "Honey," she addressed her son, "she needs to get her rest. She's not feeling well."

Still confused and worried, Mason turned his gaze away from his resting sister towards their mother. "What happened to her?"

The brunette shrugged. "Not sure. All I know is that she hasn't been eating the past couple of days, and she keeps having stomach pains." She softly stepped closer in the room, enough so she could reach a hand out and grab one of Mason's. "Give her some time; she'll be up whenever she feels ready."

Mason grabbed his mother's hand and followed her out of the room, occasionally glancing back at the younger brunette girl in her pink bed. _How long will that take?_

* * *

Unfortunately, for Madison, it got worse. It was only about three or four hours later, and just when Mason was about to do his last check-up of the day on his twin sister, he heard violent vomiting coming from inside of the room. That had to have been the first time he heard her upchuck much of her digested food, and it didn't sound pretty.

"Mom!" Mason called, running around the room for his mother. Where the hell did she escape off to.

There was a note attached to the refrigerator with a red flower magnet: _Went to the grocery store for bananas, paper towels, and biscuits. Dad will be home in a few._ Mason forgot that note was even there, for he had fallen asleep around the time she wrote it.

Madison had coughed up a bit of the waste that was coming out of her mouth, and she sounded like she was crying a bit. "Mom! Mason!" she cried before she felt something else come up.

Mason didn't know what to do. Their mother was still out of the house, and their father wouldn't be home for about ten more minutes. Mason had no other choice but to call the neighbors, Sandra and Clayton Price. They always knew what to do.

"Mrs. Price?" Mason practically panicked. "My sister's throwing up in her room, and she needs help!" Mason couldn't think of another time he felt this concerned for his sister. She was the only other sibling he had; without her, he wouldn't have anyone.

Luckily, Clayton had rushed over to the McCarthy house from next door to take Madison to the hospital. He grabbed her out of her bed, making sure that he didn't get his hands too dirty and have contact with the vomit in her bed sheets and on her pillow.

Mason followed Clayton and Madison to the Price family's car. Sandra was preparing some soup, lemonade, and a ham and cheese sandwich for when Madison came back. How generous of her.

Mason stayed in the back of the car so he could be certain that Madison would be okay for the rest of the ride. He even held out the plastic Jewels back just in case she needed to puke again.

Madison was probably the luckiest girl in Mason's life, and she definitely realized it hours after hospital procedures were done.

* * *

The brunette girl woke up about an hour and a half later, humming a bit and trying to protect her eyes from the sudden shine coming from the fluorescent lighting in the hospital room. She overheard some doctors outside of the room, along with both of her parents, discuss the sudden case of appendicitis that had gotten into her system.

Appendicitis. She didn't know what it was or how it got in her body in the first place. Whatever it was, it was making her feel uncomfortable, as if she's not safe with her own body.

"Sis?" Mason's voice echoed into her ear once she was fully alert. Her sleepy eyes directed towards a head of curly locks. Madison knew she felt some type of wool fabric – it had been the sweater their aunt had knitted Mason for Christmas last year.

"Did something happen to me?" Madison asked. She was too oblivious to her condition, and quite scared, despite the fact that she didn't even know what appendicitis was.

Mason just nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed Madison's hair back a bit so her strands wouldn't be in her hair, and he kissed her immediately on the forehead. "But I took care of it. You're okay now."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Truth be told, I don't know much about appendicitis, either. The only reason I know what it is has to do with the fact that I watched almost every episode of Tyler Perry's House of Payne. See, kids, you can learn a lot from television alone (though it may not always be the best for you).


	2. Selfies

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

Mason didn't really understand what Madison's obsession with her front-facing camera on her phone was, but it irritated the crap out of him.

She was bound to waste all of the space on her phone with all of the photos of herself she had been taking. Half of the ones she took, she doesn't even allow other people to see them. What's the point in selfies if they weren't shared with the rest of the world?

Instagram was the only app she used on a daily basis, if not _Four Pics, 1 Word_ whenever the Wi-Fi would act like the biggest bitch in the world and not allow anyone to use internet access. And whenever she had the opportunity, her Cheerios uniform would end up being the biggest catch aside from her shampooed and conditioned hair. Guys liked that kind of stuff, according to Madison.

Mason counted every time she would pull her phone out to capture herself admiring the way she looked. He once told her, if he had a dollar for every selfie on her phone, he could buy himself a new car in his senior year in high school. Madison laughed it off, saying that it wasn't true, but Mason promised that he wouldn't be the one laughing once she reaches the three thousand-photo mark.

Cheerios practice was coming up in about a few minutes, and Mason was currently tying his cheer shoes while sitting on the floor. Once he knew everything was neatly put on him, he strolled down the hall, waiting on his sister to come out of the ladies' room.

As if as automatically as a robot, she walked out of the ladies' room with her silver iPhone in her possession, holding it a distance away from her face while she puckered her lips up like a fish. Mason just snickered. "I'm telling you. I'll have that car sooner or later."

"Not by senior year like you promised." Madison added, running her fingers through her brunette ponytail so her curls would fall freely.

Mason snorted. "Whatever. Just –" He glanced up at her for a moment to watch her pucker her lips up again so she could take yet another picture – what was this, the 109th one this week? "The squad's waiting on us outside; we'll get trash-talked in the beginning of practice again like the last time." Mason folded his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting almost impatiently.

"It's not like we're not used to that by now," Madison responded, putting one hand on her hip while she extended her arm to take another side photo.

Mason watched her every move, trying so hard not to giggle whenever Madison greatly admired herself in the camera. He couldn't help it; Madison thought she was a model or something, according to Mason. Why girls spent their time doing that type of stuff, he'll never know.

Madison glared up at him for a moment and crossed her arms. "Something funny?" she questioned.

"Yeah, actually." Mason continued. "Since when did you get so absorbed into cameras? Like, do you have some type of photo fetish."

"What's wrong with taking selfies?"

"Nothing," Mason replied, and he ended up mumbling his next few words: "if you plan on leaving this crummy town with your face stamped on milk cartons." He felt a sharp pain on his bare arm coming from his shorter sister, who had pinched him forcefully in spite of the joke he just told. Mason laughed while rubbing his sore spot, and Madison continued eyeing her reflection through the glass screen.

Madison turned her head back in Mason's direction. "You would look good in them, though, if you gave them a chance."

Mason shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, don't think so."

"Why do you say that?" Madison asked while scrolling through her camera roll to find the best photo to post on her Instagram account.

Mason furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" He gestured towards his sister's iPhone with the yellow and pink protective case on it. "Selfies are a girl's thing."

Madison cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "Definitely not true."

"Don't believe you." Mason replied with a shrug, and he leisurely walked down the hall with his backpack over his shoulder.

Madison, of course, didn't believe what he meant. There were just certain things, to her, that didn't have a gender to them, even the smallest things like photography on a cell phone. Besides, Madison planned on showing her grandchildren what their uncle looked like as a cheerleader in high school. Mason looked like a piece of art in that male Cheerios uniform, and Madison was gonna prove it.

She abandoned her bag on the floor before running towards Mason, the brunette male unaware of her sudden appearance. Madison wrapped an arm around her brother's neck, extending her hand out so the phone screen would be able to capture both of their faces. The moment she pressed the shutter button on the camera, Mason began reaching for Madison's phone, embarrassed at the fact that his sister would do something so sneaky.

"Are you kidding me?" Mason groaned, literally chasing Madison around in the space around them in the hallway. Madison made a great escape, running back towards her Cheerios bag. She took a moment to glance at the photo she took. Despite the fact that it was blurry in some areas, it still looked nice. However, to Mason, it probably looked like crap. "Delete that. I want it off your phone. No one can see that."

Madison giggled before holding her phone towards her chest, literally hugging it and giving Mason an innocent smile. "Come on, M. It's a cute one."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You haven't even seen it."

"Don't need to."

Madison folded her arms in front of her chest. "I'll delete it if you allow me to take a few more proper ones. If not, this one's going on Facebook."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you plan on threatening me with a social media site that people barely even use anymore?" he asked sarcastically. Madison didn't respond; she just gave Mason a stale face, creating silence between them so she could give Mason the opportunity to give her a proper answer.

Finally, Mason surrendered. "Fine, but I don't want to see them on your thread when you're done taking them."

"That's not a promise." Of course, because Madison had a thing for not keeping promises.

Mason placed his bag down beside hers and leaned against a set of lockers, his head cocked to the side closer to his sister's shoulder. When Madison gave the cue to smile and say cheese, Mason's eyebrow just inched on his forehead while he smirked. Madison, in response, gave the camera her most simplistic smile as she pressed the shutter button.

They continued taking more pictures, for Madison was having too much fun with the lighting and filters, and Madison went to her camera roll to observe the photos they had taken. "I like these," Madison cooed, scrolling through each photo individually.

Mason frowned in disgust a bit. "I look like some French actor's drunk cousin."

"Shut up, M. They came out pretty great." Madison complimented him before taking the third photo of her and Mason and using it as her lock screen saver. Mason just shook his head and snickered a bit.

All of a sudden, they both heard a very loud female voice that made them both jump out of their skin. "Look, I was going to give you two a chance to iron out your disgustingly mutual emotions towards each other before I made the rest of the Cheerios bust your ass with some reality," Kitty Wilde told them both, "but now my patience has reached its end. Why the hell are you two still in here?"

Mason began to stutter. Kitty was a ruthless human being. He and Madison thought that Kitty was a very nice person, though. Now Mason understood why Kitty was considered to be a bitch. Mason and Madison scrambled to get their respective Cheerios bags to put on their backs. "W-w-we, um – Kitty, we just –"

"It's my fault." Madison immediately spoke up. "Don't worry about my brother. We'll be out in a few."

Kitty folded her arms, glaring at Madison for a little too long before turning on her heel. "If I find out you two are tongue-wrestling each other with your identical ass DNA, don't step anywhere near me. It's not gonna be my problem."

Madison and Mason just eyed each other, confused. Kitty was being ridiculous.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Because a drabble about two Cheerio twins can't be complete without their ring leader (who, by the way, can easily sense incest between those two – even if it isn't true).


	3. Captivation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

Madison is a really protective and defensive person, especially towards her twin brother. However, Mason didn't really understand why she found it her obligation to try and set Jane straight. It's not like they're even dating anyways. Mason just likes her voice, and they share four or five classes, aside from the glee club.

According to Madison, it wasn't just that. They shared smiles in between, before, and after classes. It's like Jane was the only one Mason cared about, and Madison wasn't going to let her brother brainwash her and forget about their friendship as siblings.

That's how they made it here, linking arms with each other while Madison literally dragged the other guy through the hallway. It was embarrassing.

"Maddie, do we really have to do this?" Mason whispered to her as she pulled her past a couple of football jocks that were snickering at Mason in a Cheerios uniform. It's not that bad; it's not like Mason was forced into wearing the pleated skirts or anything. Now that would be the nightmare of the year. "I told you already, we're not –"

"Better to be safe than sorry." Madison whispered back. The moment she saw the familiar head of curly hair, her speed started to go up a bit, causing Mason to almost trip over his own feet.

Jane nearly jumped out of her own skin when she heard Madison address her from behind. "Top of the morning, Hayward."

The fact that both of the twins came to see her made Jane feel a little freaked out. _Are they always…together?_ Jane thought of a number of scenarios where that could turn out badly, and now some explicit images won't leave her head. "Um…Madison? W-what are you guys doing –"

"Mason told me about your little upcoming trip to Breadstix." Madison immediately began, and Jane and Mason eyed each other, confused. "It was going to be a matter of time before my dearest brother went out on a hitch just to abandon his family and devote the rest of his life to another being of another blood –"

Mason rubbed his hand in his face before addressing Jane and interrupting Madison. "L-look, Jane," he began, "Madison doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm sorry –"

"As you know, Mason and I have have a history of doing everything together," Madison continued, crossing her arms with Mason's still intact. "That being said, I accept the invitation of a date at Breadstix in the condition that I get to chaperone my brother."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Um…invitation?"

"Chaperone?" Mason asked, confused.

"Excellent." Madison replied with a smile. "See you at seven, Hayward. Then afterwards, we can hang out at our place with three hours of Netflix and my mother's white wine."

Mason's eyes bugged out of his sockets, and he leaned towards his sister. "Um, Mad, she's not gonna let us –"

Of course, Madison ignored her, and she continued speaking with Jane. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have Cheerios practice. Gotta keep the legs as strong as possible." With that, she and Mason turned around and headed down the hall, leaving Jane to take in what the actual hell just happened. In the process of doing so, her eyes accidentally fell upon Madison as her hips swayed in her Cheerios skirt.

Jane had a lot of homework to focus on. And maybe a couple of tests.

* * *

Mason had to get out of there for at least a second. Just to stall any time he had away from his sister who, he'll admit, was acting seriously out of control. The whole outing to Breadstix was basically Madison trying to either grab her brother's attention or claim him as hers. Sure, they were siblings, but Mason wasn't owned by anyone, especially not by someone who was about five minutes younger than him.

The brunette male Cheerio had just finished washing his hands in the bathroom sink and made his way back into the living room. He just hoped that Madison didn't start going all Mommy Dearest on him with the embarrassing throwback stories by now.

He was just about to recommend another movie for the three of them to watch together when a shocking sight came in his vision.

Was… Were Madison and Jane _kissing_?

It sure as hell looked like it, but Mason decided to rub his eyes a bit before jumping back into his reality.

Nope. They were kissing.

And Madison seemed like a natural pro in doing so. Like, how did she know that Jane moaned when she bit Jane's lip right there? Or what about when Madison wrapped her arms around the transfer student? Or when Madison leaned forward slowly, letting the little feminine moans come from her mouth when her tongue grazed over –

Mason took it as his cue to say something now that his erection was more prominent than ever, and being turned on by his sister and a close friend from school was not the way he had planned things for tonight. "Um…guys?"

Madison and Jane's doe eyes literally popped out of their sockets, and Madison's lips immediately moved away from Jane's. Mason could tell that Jane felt out of place and guilty from the way she jumped off the couch and straightened her skirt. "Oh God, Mason, I am _so_ sorry. I swear, it's not what it –"

"Maddie, you…" Mason stammered a bit, glancing over at his sister. "You and…um…"

Madison leaned forward, chin resting on her arms as a shit-eating grin appeared on her face. "Is there a problem, Mason? Or is your mini-me the source of your problem?" She winked, and Mason gritted his teeth at her.

Jane looked back and forth from Mason to Madison and back, taking in the realization of what's going on. "W-wait, Mason, you –"

"It's stupid," Mason chuckled a bit. "She doesn't know what she's talking about –"

"Would someone with almost the same DNA as you and the psychic abilities of a level twenty-five gamer not know what she's talking about? I think not." Madison shrugged, and then her eyes fell upon Mason's Cheerio pants. "Plus, your dingy is poking out of your pants." She giggled silently at the sight of Mason covering his pelvis.

The taller male frown at his sister. "Madison, shut up."

"I want to ask you an honest question." Madison put some weight onto the hand that was gripping the back of the couch so she could stand up properly beside Jane. It wasn't helping their houseguest that Madison's hand magically found its way to her back, caressing her a bit while digging a couple of perfectly-manicured nails into her back. "You're attracted to her, right?" Madison asks, and Jane gulps a bit.

Mason nods slowly, confused. "Yes."

Madison cocks an eyebrow for a split second. "And me?"

He didn't want to fully admit it, but honestly, he was.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Child Star has to be my favorite episode of season six ever. I'm serious. And the fact that two of my favorite newbies (Mason and Madison) got to have their moments topped it all.

Plus, I don't know for sure, but I think the writers kind of read my mind when Madison mentioned Jane's "beautiful legs", don't you think? ;)


	4. Buzzed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

Mason hadn't seen so much alcohol in one place before, excluding the times he and Madison would shop with their mother and walk past the varieties of wine bottles on the shelves. Back then, the twins weren't allowed to consume any of it, and their parents would constantly lecture them on how young they were and the dangers behind alcohol.

Tonight was a little different than that. In fact, they still weren't allowed to drink alcohol, but they did anyway. Well, Madison did because she thought it would be cool to hang out with the older kids at Spencer's house party. Unfortunately, she had a little too many, and now she was acting crazier than usual, and it worried Mason. It worried him even more about the idea that their parents didn't even know they left, and they would be home in about an hour and a half. Their house had to be at least nine miles away from Spencer's, and neither one of them knew how to drive.

The cheerleading male had to sit out on the porch and pinch the bridge of his nose as he heard Madison sing one of the Invitationals numbers loudly and sloppily through the karaoke machine that was hooked up in the living room. God, she had so much energy when she was drunk, but then again, she didn't even need a sip to behave such a way.

"Long night?" Mason inched an eyebrow on his forehead when he heard Spencer's voice at the front door. He made himself comfortable next to the Cheerio and started sipping on whatever the hell was in that red solo cup of his.

Before he joined the glee club, Mason never really noticed Spencer at all. Sure, he was the football jock like twenty-five other guys in McKinley, but he never really took the time to get to know who he really is. If this was one of those moments where he got the opportunity, then damn, might as well.

Mason realized that he was a little deep in his thoughts, and then he heard a shatter from inside of the house. God forbid, his train wreck of a sister had to yell something drunk and stupid while she's yelling in pain. "We gotta get out of here." Mason finally spoke.

Spencer frowned. "Who, us?" Mason's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Look, dude, I'd be down for a quickie, but my boyfriend is inside –"

"I meant me and Madison." Mason clarified. It seemed to have helped Spencer understand a little – not too much, but a little – so Mason continued. "We weren't supposed to be here. I mean, we wanted to be here, but our parents didn't. They went out on an anniversary dinner, and when they find out Madison turned into a drunken muppet, they'll kill the both of us."

"Didn't that Kurt guy bring you guys here?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but –"

Out of nowhere, they noticed an intoxicated Kurt Hummel run from the backyard down the street with nothing but a pink _I Heart My Boyfriend_ tank top and some alcohol spilled onto his jeans. If he didn't look more like a _Jersey Shore_ twink at that moment as opposed to him earlier, he sure as hell did now. "WOO! I'm in Pinkberry!" he ended up shouting before he turned around and ran the other direction, holding a bottle of wine in his left hand.

It strangely got silent when he ran back the other direction, despite the fact that his drunk voice ruined everyone's moods, practically. "Basically that." Mason told Spencer, pointing in the direction Kurt ran into.

"Shit." Spencer replied, craning his head to see Kurt singing something randomly and out loud while twerking. Turns out, he's not so classy when he's drunk. "The old man must be depressed or something."

Mason turned around towards the living room window. As plain as day, he could see Madison and Kitty dancing on the sofa, clearly drunk as hell and pulling each other's shirts off to reveal a blue bra with hearts on it on Madison and a black lace bra on Kitty. He was never one to enjoy seeing his sister get naked, so the thought of her removing any more layers than she already has made him sick.

He rubbed a hand in his face in defeat. "We have to be at home in about an hour and a half, and he was our only ride."

"Then get her out of there and leave."

"We won't get home in time."

"Only if you don't have a master plan."

Mason didn't, though, which was getting to him. Spencer and Mason didn't know how to drive, and Madison and Kurt were too drunk to help. There weren't any other designated drivers in the house, either, for they were already having too many feelings and experiences while under the influence. Mason had to think fast on his feet, but he had nothing yet.

And that's when he turned to his right and noticed the neighbor's golf cart parked on the other side of the white fence. It was the stupidest idea, but it was the only option left.

* * *

It was gonna be harder than Mason thought, for Madison barely even knew which foot was her right foot, or whether the color purple was actually green. Whatever type of bullshit was running through his sister's mind, he needed Madison to at least walk straight so he could get her home and to a bucket of cold ice water so he could make her conscious enough to face their parents.

"Mace," Madison sung out loud and clearly confused as Mason guided her to the neighbor's yard with his hand. "Is this Narnia?"

Mason will admit that Madison was a bit hilarious when she was drunk. Maybe in different scenarios, it would have been a bit better, especially knowing that their parents won't eventually know later on. Right now, however, wasn't a time to play games. "No, but I _did_ find something."

He had let go of Madison's hand for two seconds, and the girl was already stumbling back, almost falling on her butt before Mason guided her once again. He wasn't sure on whether it was the alcohol or maybe some food she ate, but Madison felt a little heavier. Probably because she didn't know how to control herself enough to stand on her own. Had it been the food, and Coach Sylvester would have a problem with her being on the Cheerios.

Mason dragged Madison over to the golf cart and sat her in the seat beside the driver's seat. Well, that was one problem that was settled. Now Mason had to figure out how to turn the damn thing on. The moment he saw the key slot beside the steering wheel, he knew that this would be a tougher situation than thought.

Madison didn't seem to care; she was too amazed by the piece of machinery. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on every bit of the cart. "Mason, we can ride to Paris in one of these!" And she was clearly unintelligent at the moment because how in the hell – in what fucking world – could one ride a golf cart to Paris?

Mason didn't want to leave her sitting there, but he still had to find a key. Good thing for him, the neighbors were asleep. He searched the front yard for any clues. He made it to the front porch and noticed the welcome mat sitting in front of him. Once he flipped it up, he noticed two different keys. One of them was gold and the other was silver. He didn't want to take both of them, knowing that the neighbors were gonna call the police if their keys got stolen.

Then again, they were already stealing their golf cart. But for a good cause, of course.

Mason took his chance and grabbed the gold key, carefully dropping the welcome mat on top of the other key and running back over to Madison. For the past fifteen seconds, she had been singing _Just Dance_ by Lady Gaga in a sloppy manner, and if she didn't shut up now, people in the house would suspect something.

"Shh, shh." Mason tried calming the girl down. Then he continued to whisper. "You can sing all of the songs on your iPod you want when we get home, okay? Sounds like fun?" He tried encouraging her as much as possible, and Madison eventually caught on.

Madison's left hand grabbed Mason's cheek and her right hand gripped at Mason's shoulder. "Can we make sugar cookies and fly to Hawaii, too?" she begged. Mason pressed his lips against each other, ignoring how much the grip she had on his shoulder hurt him.

"We'll do whatever you want, okay?" Mason persuaded, taking Madison's hands off of him. "First thing's first, though: we need to get home."

His twin sister nodded, and Mason climbed in the golf cart beside her. Luckily, the key had fit into the key slot of the golf cart, and Mason started steering them home. Now Mason had three things on his mind: trying to keep Madison from falling off the cart, getting them home in time, and returning the cart back to its owner without any suspicions.

Fate, however, won't promise anything.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I apologize, guys. A lot has been going on in my personal life, and that was the reason why I couldn't upload any chapters onto this story or any of the other stories. However, the stuff in my life wasn't anything tragic, so no need to worry. I graduated last Tuesday (June 9th), and I will be preparing myself for the transition to college really soon. I'm on summer break now; however, I go back in August, which means I start doing work again. So I decided to upload this now. I will still work on any recommendations you all have. And thank you to those who have read and appreciated my stories. I love you all so much. 3


	5. Laryngitis

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

After about thirty seconds of wet, disgusting coughs coming from Mason's bedroom, Madison made the executive decision to barge in and give him a piece of his mind. Sure, she understood how ill her brother was, but it was repulsive just hearing it. "Mason, cover your darn mouth!" she called from the hallway. "That's nasty."

Mason was this close to giving her a stingy remark, but then his throat suddenly took his ability to form a clear sentence. His response to Madison ended up being scratchy, audible noises that Madison couldn't understand.

"What the hell, Mason? Speak up." Madison spoke, confused.

Still, the same scratchy sounds escaped his mouth, and Madison got a little worried. Two days ago, it was a runny nose. Then it was a stuffy nose. Then it was a couple of coughs, which turned into rough, continuous ones. If this was nature's way of saying that Mason's sickness was improving, it sure did give off a shitty vibe to it.

"Stay right there." Madison ordered before she walked into the kitchen where her father was reading the Sunday morning newspaper. His reading glasses slid off the bridge of his nose the moment his daughter shook him for his attention. "Dad, Mason's cold is getting worse. He's not speaking to me."

Mr. McCarthy placed his newspaper down and placed his reading glasses on top of the current page he was reading. "Where are you getting at, Maddie?"

"Frog in his throat." Madison replied, unfortunate.

It took a couple of seconds and a long hum from Mr. McCarthy's lips, but he decided to get up and explore the ingredients around the kitchen they could use to cure Mason. "I'm sure your mother had some tea in here somewhere," he only mumbled as he opened each of the cabinets hanging above the counters.

Madison checked the pantry beside the back door for anything they could use. The only good things she could find were some soup cans that look as if they haven't been opened in a while, along with a bottle of lemon juice and some apple cider vinegar. She remembered a while back when she had a sore throat like Mason did, and their mother came up with this remedy that Madison could faintly remember. Not too much of the directions were on the top of her head, but she still had an idea.

"Dad, what about this?" she asked, taking both the lemon juice bottle and the apple cider vinegar bottle out of the pantry. "And we can make him soup and a sandwich for lunch."

Her dad had whirled around with a container of salt in his hand and inched an eyebrow on his forehead. "You sure you know what you're doing with that, hon?" he asked.

Madison playfully scoffed. "Of course I know what I'm doing."

"Good." Mr. McCarthy replied, and he jumbled the salt container in his hands for a few moments. "I was this close to preparing the salt water remedy on him."

At that, Madison frowned in disgust. "That's really disgusting."

Mr. McCarthy held his hands up in defense. "Hey, it works. It's nasty as hell, but it works."

"And then Mason would have to sacrifice swallowing any and all flavored drinks that we're no longer stocked up on," Madison teased, one of her hands gesturing towards the refrigerator. The McCarthy family didn't really drink soda on a weekly occasion, and the twins weren't old enough for alcohol.

Madison's father joined in with the laughter. "I guess you're right, sweetheart."

* * *

It took about an hour to prepare everything. In the end, Madison and her father chose to make a BLT sandwich with some soup, in addition to the apple cider remedy Madison willfully chose to teach her father how to make. The food, according to Mason, was delicious. Once he had gotten close to finished with his food, he took the glass of apple cider and drank every drop until it was empty.

"Everything good, Mason?" Madison asked him, taking his empty plate and bowl for him. The moment he readied himself to give a compliment to her, Madison stopped him. "Don't. You rest your voice off." And with that, Madison was out of the room to clean everything up.

Mr. McCarthy had stepped into the room once his daughter was gone to sit on the edge of the bed by Mason's feet. "Your sister's the real nurse, isn't she?" Mason nodded, and his father just laughed. "Man, what would we be without her?" Mr. McCarthy sighed.

In a split second, Madison was back in the room with a book in her hands. She walked all the way to the other side of Mason's bed to sit down with him so she could open the book. "Remember that story Mom used to read us when we got sick?" Madison told her brother before opening the worn-down copy of _Blue Skies When Time Flies_ on her lap. "I'm gonna read it to you, alright?"

Mason didn't say anything; he just went along with the flow.

It was gonna be a long afternoon, but it was something he and Madison could handle.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Probably the fluffiest chapter of this I've ever written so far. Oh, and by the way, the title of the book Madison pulled for her to read was a book I made up when typing this (so yeah, Google isn't needed here, lmao). Sorry that this was one of the shorter chapters, but I wasn't sure on what else to add, so I decided to keep it the way it is. Plus, this was kind of done at the last minute. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Keep the recommendations coming, and happy reading.


End file.
